Trust
by Synvamp
Summary: An accident leads Robin and Nami to discover a new side to their relationship. First posted on LJ and now provided here for your viewing pleasure :


This is a short follow up to one of my older stories. I included a little bit of Robin/Nami in a long ZoSan fic that I was writing a while back (Zoro Learns Some Manners) and was surprised at the response. Quite a few people asked for a follow up piece, so after all this time – here it is! I have included the titbit in the previous story to jog fading memories ;D

As the moon rose, the temperature dropped off degree by degree. First the air lost the balm of a tropical breeze, and then it hovered on cool, before plunging into the chilly depths.

Robin saw Nami standing on the deck. She was taking measurements with her log pose and various star charts she had managed to barter out sheer blind cunning. She was still wearing a crop top and a mini skirt. When she was engrossed in her work, simple things like hunger and cold just weren't an issue to her.

The archaeologist sighed and passed the red-head's warmest coat up from their cabin. She walked over to the underdressed girl and held the coat up. Nami looked down from the cosmos and stared at it like it was a trifling inconvenience. When she saw who it was, her gaze softened.

"Thankyou Robin" she put her arm into one sleeve and turned to let Robin guide her into the other sleeve. Robin was just straightening the shoulders when the shorter girl turned around.

She had only meant to keep the girl warm.

It was freezing out on the deck!

But she was suddenly confronted by soft brown eyes and lips so, so close to her own.

They stood there, and hovered, just far enough to keep the illusion. Robin's hands rested on the navigator's shoulders, they locked eyes and each willed themselves to break away first.

It was an accidental kiss.

Unintended. Inconsequential.

Unforgettable.

Nami woke in the middle of the night with wet lips. She could smell Robin's perfume in the air and it made the memory of the taste of her that much stronger.

"Robin," she called out softly, unsure what she was doing. She had thought and thought about it, as the sliver of moonlight from the window crept across her bed. She had tried to sleep but her breathing was too quick and she kept biting her lip – only realising when the pain pulled her back from the world of her imagination.

"Yes, Navigator-san," Robin said, always so formal even in their room at night.

"Did you feel anything… the other day."

"The other day?" Robin echoed.

Nami felt as if Robin was smiling in the dark room, but it was hard to tell.

"When we kissed," Nami said, her voice faltering annoyingly at the end. She didn't want to seem too eager with Robin, the older woman seemed so sophisticated, so calm and in control.

She heard Robin sigh softly from her bed on the other side of the room.

"Of course," Robin's voice came out of the darkness, "of course I felt something."

"What?" Nami pressed. She had to know how Robin felt.

If it was all just a little flirty gesture, something to be forgotten, she had to know. The memories of how Robin's face looked, so close and smiling in the moonlight, the taste of her lips and the feeling of her body being wrapped up in those warm strong arms… Now when she smelt Robin's perfume, her whole body froze. Every part of her longed for her touch, her warm soft body to be close again.

"I liked it," Robin said, so calmly, "please shield your eyes." She turned on the light and sat up in bed, the covers dropping to her waist and revealing a delicate lace camisole.

"Navigator-san, why are you worried about this in the middle of the night?"

"I just.." Nami felt ridiculous, so stupid for waking Robin up.

"You can tell me," Robin smiled across at her.

"I didn't want you to think that it was nothing," Nami managed to huff out.

"Of course it was something," Robin half-frowned, concerned lines forming between her arching dark brows. She folded her arms underneath her breasts, pushing them up against the thin lace. Nami tried not to notice. "I don't just go around kissing all the pretty girls you know," Robin said, scolding.

"Now you sound like Sanji," Nami giggled nervously. Robin made her really feel like a girl again, so awkward and excited. It was hard for her to think clearly when she had those big dark eyes fixed on her.

"You worry that I am like him?" Robin asked, "That I like all of the girls, not just you?"

Nami felt small hearing the words out loud. She looked at the front of her nightie and nodded.

"Come here," Robin said softly, her voice enticing and sweet.

Nami looked up in surprise and Robin was patting the bed beside her.

"Come and sit with me."

Nami got out from under her covers and walked the few short metres to Robin's bed. Her feet were cold on the wooden boards, her breathing caught in her throat. Robin drew back her sheets and moved across, making room for Nami to get in beside her.

She spread her arms in welcome and Nami climbed in to the bed, feeling the heat where Robin's body had just lain. The smell of her - frangipani and vanilla, ink and old paper – surrounded Nami in an erotic cloud. She wanted to lean over and kiss Robin right then, but she wasn't ready to do this yet… she wasn't ready to go all the way… would Robin think that she was a tease?

Nami pulled gently away, starting to feel that this was all wrong. Before she could more far, warm arms enveloped her. Robin moved slowly, her fingers trailing over the navigator's shoulders until she was sitting behind the slighter girl.

"Nami," Robin said, her voice soft and soothing, "it's ok."

Nami leaned back in to the warmth of the embrace, her heart racing when she felt Robin's firm breasts pressing against her back. She didn't know what to say, so she didn't say anything, but instead let her head fall back on to Robin's shoulder and let out the breath she suddenly felt she had held for weeks.

Robin nuzzled her neck with her perfect arrogant nose and whispered softly in Nami's ear,

"May I please have a kiss goodnight?"

Nami craned her neck a little further and felt Robin's body press into hers, as she leaned and kissed the navigator softly on the cheek. Nami let the feeling of Robin's warmth suffuse her and she snuggled back as far as she could go.

She felt warm and safe, cradled against Robin's beautiful body. The kiss was so perfect… and next time, when she was ready…

Robin would get all she could ever want and more.


End file.
